timespaceandchipsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hermit
K'anpo is a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey who came to Earth to get away from war and became a Buddhist monk. In his previous life, he was also the Doctor's mentor. Biography Early Life K'anpo was born K'anpo Bronchioles Pulmonarius Rimpoche on Mount Lung, Gallifrey. His parents were Apolloantoine and Katerina Rubidium Constantinople. Both of them were travelers, but his father was more of a philosopher. He had no real siblings, just mainly cousins. K'anpo was born in the Pre-Rassilon Era of Gallifrey over 2200 years ago. Young K'anpo was always interesting in learning. Of his many cousins, he seemed to want to learn the most, which practically became a competition between several of them. When he was a mere ninety-five, K'anpo started trying to teach his cousins things he thought they should know. Some of them could have cared less, and some of them already knew and understood what he was sharing with them. His parents saw this, though, this potential, and they knew what he wanted to do. What he should do and needed to study extra hard in school for. He was going to be a teacher. Or, more specifically, a professor. K'anpo excelled in his classes, except a few, including engineering. He knows just enough about almost everything, just enough to make him dangerous. In fact, so far as Engineering goes, he knows enough to keep his TARDIS in more or less decent shape. At least it works ... most of the time. But yes, be managed to become a teacher, really more of a mentor type person to several young up and coming Time Lords and Ladies. One of his favorite students was Theta Sigma, also known as the Doctor. The Time War K'anpo moved away from the family house and had his own house. His TARDIS would reside there when he was not using it, when he was on Gallifrey, teaching. Everything seemed great until ... until the Time War. A great war broke out between several powerful factions in the universe, namely the Time Lords and the Daleks. During the Time War, the Hermit tried to help protect his people. Things started looking up at one small moment, but then they started looking worse and worse. How can machines be stronger than the brillant race of the Time Lords? It made no logical sense to him. In fact, he had to run from the fight. Not his best move in his life. He ran because he saw it was clearly a lost cause. Looking back on that moment, he feels terrible about it, and really wishes he had stayed with the poor Doctor. His favorite student probably could have used him during that time. But no, he ran. Perhaps because he ran, he was able to avoid the Time Lock and stay alive in this universe. Because of his decision, he has not been able to make contact with many of his friends from Gallifrey and is not certain whether or not his own father is alive (his mother died during the war, of that he is sure). Alternate Personality Drifting in time and space for a while, K'anpo decided to make one more trip before taking a break for a while. And he was stuck on where to go. His heart always wanted to go to the American Old West, but as he imput the coordinates, something happened with the computer system. Okay, so Roxie was having a bit of an attitude. She threw him into the future sometime, but was caught in a space storm. Landing on twenty-first century Earth, K'anpo had to make repairs, but was being hunted. So, he decided to hide and wait things out. K'anpo created Greg, who was quite a bit unlike his natural, generally pleasant personality. Born in Arlington, TN to Margarie and Walter, Greg thought being a younger brother was pretty cool. He loved Jensen, his older brother, and the elder would often take care of and stick up for the younger. But, there were times the brothers did not exactly get along together as well. From time to time, Greg would call Colt, his brother, Jenny to make fun of him. "Jenny" returned the favor by calling him Samantha. They had a decent relationship until their father died. The heart attack was not caught early, and the devastated brothers were due to move to Wales with their mother. However, Colt stayed in America with a family friend, and it was Greg who moved away to Wales with their mother. He was still vaguely young, but had started studying medicine anyway. Greg, when he was old enough, managed to get a part time job at Cardiff Hospital, which extended into a full time physicians assistant. He saved up money to put himself through school after his mother died, and decided to stay in Wales for the time being. While in Wales, he became a doctor, specializing in orthopaedics and emergency medicine. He managed to get a job at the same hospital where he had been working at for the past several years, but now as a doctor. Colt is now married and has a son, named Chet, who comes to visit Greg from time to time. Greg has told Chet his strange dreams and made him swear to tell no one else. The doctor works at Torchwood currently, and is known for his snarky personality. He seems harsh and rude, but really, he does try to help people. His brillant mind might also help out to some degree. Greg walks with a cane, one of which is black with little flames on the bottom. He is also never seen without his "broken" fob watch, which he sometimes wonders about. He tried to open it once, but thought it was stuck. Greg loves books and reading, so he makes sure his strange bookcase is always stocked with his favorite authors. Once a Time Lord ... Greg managed to get himself a nice job as the head of Torchwood 21, so once the dominant personality reasserted itself - after opening the fob watch - K'anpo decided to take advantage of it. He hid his secret as a Time Lord rather well for a while, until he had to let on to the medical staff. He figures he can trust his crew on the station, it's the rest of Torchwood you really have to look out for! It has been two years since he realized again that he was a Time Lord and a lot has happened in that time. Including a new regeneration! He is only on his seventh body, but K'anpo intends to be around for quite some time longer. Personality -COMING SOON!- Known Associates *Marcus Wolfe (his son) *The Doctor *Centauri *Brodie Cameron *PM "The Hermit" to be added to the list! Trivia *He has had five other forms before his current one: #Robert Sean Leonard #Russell Johnson (from Gilligan's Island) #Ben Browder #George Cormack #Kevin Lindsay #Hugh Laurie #Jensen Ackles (current) *His TARDIS, Roxie, has an attitude of her own AND a holographic interface for those days he gets lonely. A bit more about her: Roxie, named in honor of the great mystery writer, Rex Stout, a favorite author of the Professor. The TARDIS itself looks like a Corvette (often fluctuating between models) or a large bookcase with a tall door looking area in the back. When it is a car, it is usually blue. When a bookcase, the entire collection of Rex Stout novels, and whatever else is his current favorite pepper its shelves. It currently hides in Greg's room as the bookcase, and Roxie is taking care of things while he is a human. *Instead of carrying around his sonic screwdriver - which he now uses as a reading light at nights - K'anpo uses his new combination sonic/laser cane. Controls are in the handle as well as the sonic part with the shaft being the laser area. Because of an injury when he was human and difficulty healing, K'anpo's cane as become almost an iconic part of him. *He has one of the largest paper collections of Rex Stout novels in one area. *K'anpo does actually hold several degrees, including a couple of medical degrees. *His playlist includes - but is not limited to: #All Summer Long - Kid Rock #Save a Horse (Ride a Cowboy) - Big and Rich #Extreme Ways - Moby #Tom Sawyer - Rush #Adrenaline - Bush *K'anpo has also created at least one known flying carpet and 2 hoverboards (he likes making things for people) but his TARDIS is not in the best of conditions from an engineering standpoint. Category:Time Lords